Shingeki no Sincorazones
by ShiryChan
Summary: Sora, Kairi, Riku viajan a un mundo nuevo. Donde también esta lleno de sincorazónes e Titanes. O Titanes-Sincorazón... ¿Serán capaces los héroes del reino de la Luz acabar con los Titanes y ayudar a Eren y a los demás? / Bad summary. Dejen Review y disfruten :3
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece e igual que Kingdom Hearts. Ojalá. Algún día serán míos muahahahahahahaha (?) Pero la historia esta hecha c: Espero que les guste y esta dedicado a las gente de Twitter de fandom Shingeki no Kyojin :3**

* * *

Shingeki no Sincorazón

**Cuando la Humanidad**

**esta totalmente perdida**

**unos misteriosos heroes **

**aparecen de otro mundo**

**¿Será posible acabar con la nueva**

**ola de Titanes?**

**La Humanidad esta **

**al **

**Limite.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 0. The begining.**

Un jovén de pelos marrones, de puntas y alocado. Sus ojos eran azules color cielo, que motivaban a cualquiera. Bestía de una manera extraña, su camiseta azul con tiras alrededor blancas. La camiseta tenía unos bolsillos unidos de color rojo. Portaba una chaqueta, negra con una capucha. En los hombros se podían ver unos trozo de armadura plateada. La chaqueta apenas le cubría menos que el codo. Portaba un collar de una corona plateada. Tenía unos guantes que tenían rotos los dedos con cintas de colores como rojo y ía un cinturón azul, sus pantalones eran gordos con trozos de cinta amarilla. Tenía unos grandes bolsillos de color rojo tachados con cintas negras. Llevaba unas botas, gigantes amarillas con cintas negras.

En su rostro se podían ver la duda y la admiración que le tenía en el paisaje. Era algo nuevo, que nunca él había estado. Y por la soprendente altura de muro donde estaba. Estaba amaneciendo, era una precioso desde allí arriba. Derrepente escucho una voz que le sonaba y se tubo que girar para poder verla. Salía una joven del portal.

La chica era una chica peliroja, de ojos también azules. Iba vestida con un vestido de tirantes blanco y de color rosa flojo con una capucha de color negra. Tenía varias cremalleras por su vestido. Tenía unas botas de color rosa con cintas de color negro.

La Joven parecía enfadada con el chico. Ya que sus gritos eran de un nivel muy alto y persisitía una y otra vez gritando su nombre. —Sora! Sora! ¿Estas sordo? Te estoy hablando!— Dijo la peliroja. Sora se froto la cabeza en señal de culpa y fue donde quedaba ella. —Perdón Kairi... ehee Me quede mirando este hermoso paisaje. Mira! — Señalo Sora con un dedo. Kairi también miró envobada el hermoso amanecer. Entonces de ella salio una especie de aura con una forma de otra persona.

Era una chica rubia, con ojos blanco y con un bestido blanco. — Waa! ¡Me gustaría mucho dibujarla! ¡Quedemonos aquí! — Dijo la chica. Rapidamente otra forma salió de Sora. Era un chico de pelos rubios y también algo alocados. — Nami. Sabes que no podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que acabes tu dibujo... — ¡No es justo! ¡Roxas eres malo! ¡Sora dile algo! — Sora solo pudo echarse a reír y Kairi también. Naminé se volvio a meter en el cuerpo de Kairi algo enfadada. Roxas suspiró. — Bueno... Me tocará pedirle perdón. — Y Roxas se volvió a meter en el cuerpo de Sora.

Otra risa extraña apareció. Kairi y Sora se girarón. Y rapidamente suspirarón aliviados al saber quien había dentras de ellos. Era un chico albino con los ojos azules con el pelo vestimenta era una chaqueta de colores algo pastosos y amarillos. Con un pantalon negro o azul oscuro. Sus zapatos eran amarillos flojitos. — Riku! Deja de aparecer de la nada! — dijerón los dos jovenes al verlo. Riku rapidamente se volvio a echar a reír. — hahaha, No quería estropear el momento. — Suspiró ya cuando dejo de reírse.

Sora se puso las dos manos en la cabeza. — ¿Y en que mundo estamos? — Preguntó el joven. — Ni idea. — Contestarón Kairi y Riku a la vez. — ¡Vayamos a explorar entonces! — Sora comenzó a correr hacía algúna dirección, buscando un lugar de donde bajar. — E-Esperanos Sora! — Dijo Kairi. Y entre un susuro se podía escuchar — Será idiota. — Riku también se río — Venga vamos, Kairi. — Si. —

Entre tanto, Sora ya había bajado por algunas escaleras que daban aceso al pueblo. Cuando llego, estaba totalmente desorientado. Pero continuó caminando por las calles algo desiertas de aquel pueblo desconocido para él y sus dos amigos. Derrepente una oleada de sincorazónes apareció atrayendo a Sora hacía ellos. El jovén elegido por la llave espada, no dudo en atacarlos. Cuando porfín los sincorazónes desaparecierón, Sora pudo ayudar a la jovén que estaba tendida al suelo. Sora le extendió la mano. — ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herida? — Preguntó preocupado. La joven de pelo azabache corto y con una bufanda de color rojo, se puso de pie gracias a Sora. Se toco la cabeza, en señal de molestia. — Uh... Gracias, Desconocido. — Suspiró Sora. — Estoy bien solo me duele la cabeza... ¿Quienes erán esas criaturas y quien eres tú? — Pregunto desconcertada y aturdida. — Son sincorazónes. Son criaturas de la oscuridad. Me llamo Sora, y tú? — Encantada, Sora. Me llamo Mikasa. ¿Sincorazon dices? ... Que extraño, no salen nada en los libros o eso dice Armin. — dijo Mikasa. — ¿No conocéis aquí los montruos del Reino de la Oscuridad? — No, tampoco sabiamos que era ese Reino de la Oscuridad... Será mejor ir a ver Armin. Tal vez él sepa algo. — Dijo Mikasa señalando una gran torre con alas de color azules y blancas. Sora asintió y fue con ella acompañandola.

Mientras tanto Kairi y Riku estaban igual de perdidos. — ¡Dios! Hemos vuelto a perder a Sora! — Dijo la pelirroja en señal de protesta. Riku suspiró. — Será mejor que nos separemos, y le encontremos rapidamente antes de que se meta en lios. — Kairi asintió y se fue por la derecha y Riku por la izquierda.

Por el lugar que le toco Kairi estaba lleno de sincorazones, y ella saco su llave espada sin pensarselo dos veces. Ataco fuertemente a todo ser parecido a un sincorazón, para protegerse. Entonces se choco contra un joven de pelos marrones cortos, la pelirroja le pego sin querer. — AU! — L-Lo siento... — Naminé salió del cuerpo de Kairi, al parecer aquel lugar también podía ponerse en forma humana. — ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto Naminé. Kairi los cubrió durante un tiempo ya que los sincorazones iban directos hacía el joven desconocido. — Naminé salid de aquí ahora! Ahora os sigo! — Dijo Kairi. Y Naminé cogio la mano del joven y salierón pitando hacia la siguiente esquina donde por suerte no habían sincorazones. Kairi tubo algun que otro problema pero, pudo regresar con los dos. — ¿Quien eres? — Pregunto Kairi. Naminé estaba curando al joven por el hostión que le pego Kairi, _sin querer._ — Eren Jeager. ¿Y vosotras dos? — Naminé y Kairi. Encantadas de conocerte, Eren — dijeron la vez. Eren se puso de pie solito. — Supongo, que gracias por salvarme, Kairi y Naminé. ¿Quienes eran esas extrañas criaturas? — Son sincorazón, criaturas del Reino de la Oscuridad. — Explicó Naminé. — Es extraño que no lo supieráis en este mundo. — Dijo Kairi. — ¿Reino de la Oscuridad dices? Ni idea. Vayamos a ver a Armin, tal vez el sepa algo. — V-Vale. — dijerón a la vez Naminé y Kairi. Acompañando a Eren hacía las torres que tenían dibujados también dos alas de colores azules y blancos.

Riku en cambio se encontró el camino algo despejado ya que, había un chico donde estaba lleno de sincorazones pero no llegaban a tocarle. El joven saco su equipo 3D y por detras de los sincorazon los cortaba y desaparecían. Riku ayudo, porque no todo el rato se podía pillar a la pequeña criatura por detras. En una de esas, las dos espaldas se chocarón entre Riku y el desconocido. — Riku. — Levi. — dijerón los dos. Y se lanzarón de nuevo al pilones de sincorazones que había. Después de un rato, de lucha contra los sincorazones. Riku se puso delante del joven. — Encantado, Levi. — Igualmente Riku. — ¿Sabes que son esas extrañas criaturas? parecen Titanes pero mas ... oscuros. — Son sincorazones, del Reino del a Oscuridad. Eso significa que este mundo esta unido a la oscuridad. ¿Titanes dices? — Si, son unos monstruos gigantes, asquerosos que comen humanos. La gente como yo, los mata. _Y otra "gente" experimenta con ellos... _Tsk. — dijo Levi, mirando desquiciado al suelo.

**Y **

**así **

**los tres legendaríos **

**heroes y elegidos por la llave espada**

**llegarón para**

**acabar con el sufrimiento de la humanidad.**

**¿Será Sora capaz de formar parte de La legión de reconocimiento?**

**¿Kairi y Riku también?**

**El principió de la nueva aventura!**

**Chaos **

**is **

**the **

**leader.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece e igual que Kingdom Hearts. Ojalá. Algún día serán míos muahahahahahahaha (?) Pero la historia esta hecha por mi c: Espero que les guste y esta dedicado a las gente de Twitter de fandom Shingeki no Kyojin :3**

* * *

Shingeki no Sincorazón

**Cuando la Humanidad**

**esta totalmente perdida**

**unos misteriosos ****héroes**

**aparecen de otro mundo**

**¿Será posible acabar con la nueva**

**ola de Titanes?**

**La Humanidad esta **

**al **

**Limite.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 1. The meeting and the old friends.**

Armin, un chico de pelos rubios y ojos azules como el cielo. Vestía su traje de explorador. De colores carne y con una camiseta blanca tirando para gris. Portaba unas botas de color marrón oscuro. Se encontraba en la torre, leyendo algún que otro libro. Echo una ojeada a un libro con una portada algo oscura y que podía leerse " _**El Reino de la Oscuridad **_". Armin se sorprendió al verlo, y decidió leerlo con atención. Su cara era todo un poema cada letra que leía. De repente, una criatura negra le cogió el libro. Armin rápidamente siguió a la misteriosa criatura que no paraba de dar saltos mientras portaba el libro en sus zarpas de color rojas y lilosas. Cuando llego al patio, pudo ver un millón de criaturas como ella. Armin se asusto. Una voz femenina conocida para él y una voz masculina pero esta era muy desconocida. — Armin Armin! — Mikasa gritó para que se retirará para hacía atrás. Sora se lanzo entré los sincorazón y Mikasa le siguió. Pero el sincorazón que portaba el libro consiguió escapar. Sora se limpió alguna herida que llevaba en el rostro. — Mierda. Ha escapado. — ¿Q-Q-Quien eres? — Este es Sora, el elegido de la llave espada. — dijo la chica de pelo azabache. Sora al sentirse mencionado se giro y saludo. Se rasco su cabellera y sonrío despreocupadamente. — Perdón. ¿Tú eres Armin no? — El chico de pelo rubio asintió. — ¿Que se han llevado? — El libro que hablaba sobre el reino de la oscuridad y que ... hablaba sobre unos elegidos por la llave espada. ¿Eres tú no? — Sora asintió. — He venido con mis amigos... Riku y Kairi. Pero se han quedado atrás al parecer. — dijo Sora cansado. Pero a la lejanía se podía ver como una pelirroja, una rubia y un moreno venían corriendo porque un Sincorazón de los grandes y fuertes les perseguían. — ¡EREN! — Grito Mikasa y no dudo en utilizar su equipo 3D y saco sus cuchillas. Usó con fuerza las cuchillas contra el sincorazón grandote. Pudo acabar con él pero con duras penas. Sora trajo a salvo a Kairi, Naminé y a Eren. Del cuerpo de Sora nació Roxas, que ayudo a Mikasa con el grandullón. Mikasa, estuvo durante un rato jadeando por el cansancio y Roxas le ayudo. Se refugiaron en la torre.

—Sora! Idiota! Como se te ocurre irte solo?! — dijo histerica la peliroja. — Lo siento, Lo siento... ¿No va contigo Riku? — No, se fue, por otro camino... — dijo Naminé mirando al suelo. Roxas le hizó taptap en la cabeza de la rubia. — B-Bueno... Será mejor ir a buscarlos no? — Dijo Armin. Después de eso, se presentarón Kairi, Naminé y Roxas. Armin propuso la idea de ir en grupos para avisar las demas tropas y ayudar. Se pusierón diferentes nombres a los grupos. El grupo de Armin era "Equipo de Soporte" y el de Eren "Equipo de Busqueda". Naminé decidió ir con Armin a buscar a Levi y los demas. Pero para que alguien los protegierán en el camino, Roxas decidió ir con ellos. Eren, Mikasa, Sora y Kairi fuerón en busca de Riku.

**~EQUIPO DE SOPORTE~**

Roxas saco sus dos keyblades y fue por delante. Armin y Naminé corrian al mismo nivel. De repente un sincorazón como el que perseguían anteriormente a Kairi, Naminé y a Eren apareció. Roxas salto por los aires. Armin utilizo su 3D y saco a Naminé de ahí. Dejando a Roxas lidiando con el gran sincorazón. Naminé le dio tiempo para dibujar una especie de bola de fuego que salió del cuaderno, y fue lanzado para apartar los sincorazones que estaban en su camino. Roxas y Armin regresaron donde estaba Naminé y siguieron hacía otra nueva torre.

**~EQUIPO DE BUSQUEDA~**

Eren se vendo la nariz por el golpe de Kairi. Y salieron en marcha, por la calle contraría de el equipo de Soporte. Se escucho como algo se rompía y era algo grande. Rápidamente, Mikasa, Eren se miraron y al muro una brecha se abrí roca casi se le empotra a Sora. — JODER! — dijo Sora y Kairi. Mikasa se subió hacia una casa. — ¡Una brecha y entran Titanes! Eren, te quedan señales de ayuda? — preguntó Mikasa. Eren asintió y utilizo una. Mikasa hizo una señal para que Sora y Kairi fuese por donde ella junto Eren. — Vayamos a buscar a Riku no? — Si, pero... Sora, los titanes. — dijo Mikasa. Kairi se cruzo miradas con Mikasa. — Hay que llegar antes de lleguen ellos no? — dijo Eren interrumpiendo a Mikasa y cogiendo la mano de Sora. — ¡Lo conseguiremos! — Sora giró la cabeza ingenuamente sin saber mucho de lo que hablaban ni tampoco entendía la preocupación de la chica de color azabache, y miro a Kairi quien suspiro un susurro — Ingenuo... —

Después de mediahora, el equipo de búsqueda estuvieron buscando por lugares que no llegaban aún los Titanes. Durante, esa hora no vieron ni rastro a Riku. Pero un Titan apareció. Sora retrocedió con la llave espada. Trago saliva. Mikasa, Eren y Kairi habían decidió ir por otro lugar dejando a Sora solo, pensando que podían arreglarse solo. El chico de pelos marrones ataco a los pies del Titan que tenía delante. Recordó las palabras de Mikasa, " _**Si te encuentras con uno, Sora, no dudes de darle en la **__**nuca.**_ " Sora respiró hondo, y pudo escalar a duras penas el Titan que cayo al suelo. Las manos del Titan casi cogieron al joven. — Ah.¡Casi eh! — Clavo la llave espada en la nuca del Titan. Haciendo que gritará. Sora tubo que taparse los ojos. Eren e Mikasa se acercaron al escuchar es grito. Sora levantó la llave espada victorioso. — Eh! Mirad! He ganado contra un Titan! ¿Que os parece? — Eren levanto el pulgar y Mikasa sonrió. Kairi fue corriendo abrazarle.

Continuaron mas adelante en el camino. Pero en este caso prefieron ir en grupo. Sora iba en cabeza, Eren al a izquierda, Mikasa a la derecha y Kairi a detrás. Fuerón hasta la donde quedaba la brecha, donde se veían un titanes entrar. Mikasa hizo que Eren, Sora y Kairi se parasen hacía un edificio. Y de repente un Titan extraño apareció. Era oscuro como un sincorazón pero era grande como un titan. Mikasa y Eren se quedaron inmóviles. Kairi en cambio tubo que apartar a Mikasa, Eren y Sora porque el Titan Sincorazón iba atacarles. —¿Q-Que? — dijo Eren. — ¿Un titan sincorazón? — dijo Mikasa. — Tsk, debemos pelear! — dijo Sora. Saco la llave espada y se puso en posición de ataque.

Sora esquivo a duras penas el siguiente ataque del Titan sincorazón y ademas, la faena se acumulaba, sincorazones, titanes... Necesitaban refuerzos como sea. Y no le quedaban mas bengalas. Kairi se ocupo de los sincorazón pero era algo débil. Sora tubo una idea, Mikasa y Eren se estaban encargando un Titan. Y se les veía que no podían ellos solos. — ¡ RETIRADA ! ¡ HAY QUE VOLVER ! — Grito Sora. Eren y Mikasa,Kairi hicieron caso y volvieron hacía unos edificios y huyendo del Titan Sincorazón que destruía todo lo que se encontraba.

**~EQUIPO DE SOPORTE parte II~**

Llegaron a la siguiente torre que les correspondía, y encontraron a Levi y a Riku que recién llegaban. El albino, saludo sonriente y Levi en otro lugar sentado. —Sora ha salido a buscarte Riku! — dijo Naminé. Entonces millones de soldados salieron. Comenzarón a hablar y aponerse a posición. —¿Q-Que? — dijo Roxas al ver tanta gente vestida como Armin. — Se a abierto una brecha en el muro, debemos ir a taparla y acabar con los titanes. Normal que haya tanta gente. Los Titanes atacan. — dijo Armin serío. Se pudo ver a la capitana Hanji, una chica con una coleta, de pelos marrones y con gafas. Llevaba un traje similar al de Armin, pero con una capa con capucha de color verde y adetras llevaba unas alas de color azul y blancas. Hanji se acerco a Naminé y Roxas. — ¿Extranjeros? Temo que para luchar deberán tomar un equipo 3D y tú también, Riku. Me llamo Hanji Zoe, vuestra capitana. — dijo con una sonrisa. Naminé y Roxas se miraron y asintieron. — De acuerdo! Me llamo Naminé, capitana. — dijo Naminé. — Roxas. A sus servicios. — dijo el rubio. Hanji sonrío.

**El Titan Sincorazón**

**apareció.**

**¿Que harán los elegidos?**

**¿Naminé, Roxas y Riku están preparados **

**para la batalla?**

**Los Titanes, Sincorazón o Titanes Sincorazónes**

**contra**

**la humanidad.**

* * *

**OutOfPoteitos;**

Este no me costo tanto hacerlo, y tiene menos faltas de dislexia _BIEEEEEN! (?) _Bueno quiero agradecer el apoyo que recibo por tuitah que es casi lo mismo cuando me dejan reviews por aquí! Espero no cagar nunca la historia. Y cualquier duda o error mio. Solo avisen! :3 Es bastante complicado hacer una historia como esta, ya que esta el manga inacabado y el anime va retrasado... No quiero hacer ningún tipo de spoiler si no han leído SnK! D: Me sentiría culpable. MUCHO. Sora; Sabe lo mucho que duele cuando se tragan spoilers no deseados... ehee Ella es una experta en eso!. Sora callate ¬w¬ Bueno aquí dejo los reviews que me habéis dejado!

**Reviews;**

**KeybladeGuardian 7/21/13 . chapter 1**

**Un buen comienzo, me gusta como cada uno conoce a una persona diferente. Es el primer crossover de Kingdom Hearts que veo con Shingeki no Kyojin y esta muy bien.**

¡Muchas Gracias! Es un placer que te guste! Espero no haberte puesto las manos en la cabeza en algún momento con mis faltas de dislexia (?). Nee~ La verdad, es que no hay muchas historias de Shingeki no Kyojin y menos de crossovers. Y me anime mucho cuando tuve esa idea. Y es un gran honor poder ser la primera en escribir una historia como esta de este videojuego y este anime. Sora; Como te enrollas mujer... A CALLAR. D:


End file.
